DISTURBANCE
by MaxCrazy7
Summary: The Son's family has a dark secret so vile that it destroyed it. Wanna know more? so read this story! Not for oversensitive DBZ fan
1. Prologue

Disclaimers I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. The only character I own here is Dee Dee and Maxine of course.

WARNING: If you are oversensitive about the DBZ characters in any way I suggest you not to read this story because I am going to treat them pretty harshly, that doesn't mean that I don't like them…well I don't like some of them; but this is the story I have in mind and I will write it no matter what people thinks or say so if you don't like it don't read it! Oh one more thing, I am bilingual so my English is less than perfect so I'll try to keep my mistakes at a minimum so no need to review to tell me about it (or if you want to be my editor…).

Do you still want to read it? Ok then let's go!

**DISTURBANCE**

By Maxcrazy7

Prologue

For more than a decade the life of the Z-fighters was uneventful, no evil aliens, no androids or monster's menace in sight. Earth was in no immediate danger so everyone put their fighting gears in the closet and began to live a somewhat normal life, but this was years ago.

On the Mont Paoz tragedy descended on the peaceful setting of the Son's house. It all began in the kitchen and fate decided that there it all will end.

The room was a total mess; it was like a mini tornado had landed down in the middle of the kitchen. The chairs and table and the other furniture and appliances in the room were in pieces, there was a huge hole in the wall and blood on the floor and standing in the opposite side of that hole was Vegeta who could barely stood on his feet and by the look of it he had seen better days.

He was very pale for loosing so much blood but had succeeded on stopping the hemorrhage coming from the deep cut on the right side of his neck before it became fatal. He couldn't believe he almost died in such undignified way, and how easily his opponent was able to bring him down and she was only a weak earthling! Currently this didn't matter; he wasn't in immediate danger but still in dire need of medical attention. Right now he was looking at Gokou in the middle of the room who was staring blankly at the dead body at his feet. Vegeta had just witnessed something that he didn't think the other warrior was capable of doing.

Yes, Gokou had just done the unthinkable.

He had just killed his wife!

Even though that question should have been asked by Gokou but Vegeta asked it anyway

"Are you alright Kakarott?" No answer came from him.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Vegeta woke up days later in a hospital room at the Western City General Hospital and began to wonder how he ended up there. The last thing he could remember was hearing him crying. Gokou was crying his soul out and his last thought at that time was that he never saw him cry before. It was a heart aching sight and the Saiya-jin prince understood his pain and maybe even felt it. He didn't know why he had the sudden urge to hug and console him and be in turn consoled by him. He remembered slowly moving toward him but couldn't reach; he was so close and seemed so far and felt so heavy and light as the room began to spin and everything turned dark but he could hear his voice calling softly his name, his earthling name before passing out. "Gokou!"

The older Saiya-jin looked slowly around the room; there were no flowers, cards or balloons greeting him to get well, of course he wasn't expecting any because there were no one left to bring them in. The door opened and a young woman entered the room. She was in her late twenties, about 5ft7 tall, athletic with cocoa shaded skin long braided brown hair with bright brown eyes. She was wearing a navy blue pin-striped business suit with a plunging neckline, black ankle-strapped high-heeled shoes, and a 45 automatic under her jacket and a small derringer strapped to her ankle under her pants.

"I see that you have finally awake. Welcome back to the world of the living Mr. Brief sincerely I started to be worried about you. Do you remember me?" She said while taking a seat near the bed.

"Of course I remember you detective McGinnis and the last time you were the one laying on a hospital bed." Vegeta replied.

"Yes you're right; I was released only two days ago." She told him.

"I am sure you didn't come all the way here to inquire about my health."

"Right again, I am here to take your statement on Mrs. Son's death. We tried to talk to Mr. Son, but he's not talking, it's like he's in a state of total withdrawal and you are the only one who can tell us what happened up there." She answered.

"I see." Vegeta said while turning his head away and gazed at the ceiling.

"I know you've been through a lot lately, but you are the only survivor of this catastrophe and…" She began to say.

"What do you want to know exactly?" He said interrupting her.

"I don't know why not starting to the beginning?" She replied.

"The beginning of all this madness, yes this is an idea but I have to warn you we are pretty unusual people." Vegeta said smiling to himself.

"Well ok tell me everything; I'll decide what to leave out from my report." She said while putting a small recorder on the table. The old Saiya-jin took a deep breath and began to tell her how one woman was able to destroy their lives.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"It all began about three years ago; I was accompanying my family to one of the gang special gathering to Kakorott's house." Vegeta began to say.

"Who's Kakorott?" The young detective asked.

"It's his Saiya-jin name." Vegeta answered.

"You mean Son Gokou."

"Yes."

"Oh, hum what's a Saiya-jin?" She asked.

"Look if I stop to explain every detail to you this will take forever!" Vegeta exclaimed annoyed. "Kakorott and I aren't from this planet we are alien from out space. Got it?" He explained to her.

"Yes." She said while thinking 'Alien? Yeah right! They sure look like any regular human to me'

"I know what you are thinking, but it's not really important it didn't matter that we are alien or not she was able to deceive us all. We were such fools and we pay dearly for it. I should have seen it coming but who could ever thought that she was capable of such heinous act. Anyway like I said it all started three years ago when we went to visit the Son's family. All the Z fighters and their family had gathered there and like always Kakorott was late.

"That man is impossible! I told him not to wander around!" Chichi said angrily when everyone was here and there was no sign of her husband.

"Bah don't worry about it Chichi we all know how Gokou is." Krillin said to calm the wretched woman.

"Yeah, he's the kind of guy to be late on his own funeral." Yamcha said laughing.

"I doubt it I've been dead twice and never had one." Kakorott said at the door.

"Gokou!" Everyone exclaimed when their saw him.

"What took you this time? Don't tell me you were helping some animal having their baby." Chichi asked.

"No, not this time Chichi I was helping that young woman. Her car broke down in her way here I had to give her a lift." Kakorott said and everyone was wondering what he was talking about when the girl came out behind him. She was maybe sixteen or so, about 5ft 6 tall with short hair red like a sunset, beautiful blue-green eyes. She was wearing those schoolgirl uniform you know navy blue plied skirt and white and blue sailor blouse. She was really pretty for a nerd I thought at the time.

"Hello, my name is Delilah Dickens I am the exchange student from England. Who among you is Son Gohan?" She asked timidly.

"I am. Oh my goodness I totally forgot about this, I am so sorry." Gohan said while coming to meet her.

"That's ok Gohan-sensei[2] this is my entire fault. Something came up which made me change my plans that's why I am like two days early." She said smiling.

Gohan, Videl along with my son and Goten left with her to the neighboring house to help her settle down. Later on they came back without the girl who had declined the invitation to join the party. Everything went as usual; everyone had a good time and returned home at dawn.

"So what's so atypical about that day that worth enumerating?" The young detective asked.

"You said to start from the beginning." Vegeta said to her.

"Yes." Maxine replied.

"Well her arrival was the countdown to disaster." Vegeta said sternly and then added morose "Delilah, even her name sounds like trouble."

"What do you mean?" Detective McGinnis asked him.

"If I remember correctly she bore the same name as that woman who brought down the most powerful judge in that sacred book of yours." Vegeta said.

"You mean Samson in the Old Testament? I didn't know you were a man of belief Mr. Brief." Maxine said surprised.

"I am not. It just happens that I was bored beyond my skull one day and decided to read it. Anyway that young woman was nothing but trouble."

"Why is that?"

"Well, Gohan had told us during the party that he intended to write a book about us and our adventures. At the moment it sounded such as great idea, well it would have stayed that way if Delilah didn't offer her help. She began by gathering information about everybody and I have to tell you she was very thorough a real professional. She wanted to know every single detail about us and we were all eager to help at some point." Vegeta told her.

"Let me guess she discover something she shouldn't." The young detective said.

"More like something none of us noticed before." Vegeta said pensive.

"What was it?" She asked curious.

"It was Goten…" He said hesitantly.

"Yes, what about him?" She asked curious.

"His birth date was way off." Vegeta said finally while looking at the ceiling again.

"Huh? Wait. You mean…" She began.

"…he's not Kakorott's son." Vegeta finished for her.

* * *

[1] also means teacher; it's often used also as a suffix after someone's name to indicate that they are very knowledgeable in a certain area; doctors, teachers, and writers often get a "-sensei" after their name. (take from The Griffin's Lair Japanese Glossary)


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"I always knew how fragile my relationship with the others was, and knew that they were able to barely stand me because of my wife Bulma and Kakorott." Vegeta said pensive.

"Huh? Why is that?" Maxine asked him.

"It's a long old not forgotten and not forgiven story. Now where was I again? Oh yes, Goten."

Since that girl came into our lives my son and Goten became her personal escort somewhat. I think they liked her, particularly Goten. The boy was infatuated by her.

"Hey Dee Dee?" Goten said to Delilah one day while she was driving toward the Capsule Corporation to join the others who had gathered there to help Gohan with his book.

"Yes Goten." She replied while writing notes on her laptop.

"I know how busy you are helping my brother writing his book and all, but do you think you can take some times off so you can go to the school dance with me?" Goten asked while blushing lightly.

"Sure, I can do that." She replied without lifting her eyes from the screen.

"Great!" He replied relieved and thought 'I am one step ahead of you Trunks hehehe.'

"Hi Dee, Goten. We've been waiting for you." Trunks said while opening the door for them.

"Sorry for being late Trunks." Delilah said.

"It's ok, let's go join the others." Trunks replied and they followed him to the living room where everybody was chatting gaily while Bulma was serving some snacks. Delilah began to do a résumé of what she had gathered so far and remarked.

"Are you sure you guys aren't pulling my legs? I mean this whole story sounds more like a science fiction than a memoir. Anyway at some point most of you have been dead more than once during the course of your life if that makes any sense at all." Delilah said skeptic.

"It's true miss we did die, but we were able to come back to life with the help of the dragon balls." Tien said to her.

"It is true you can believe us." Gokou said stuffing his face like usual.

"Everyone on this planet who is born before the defeat of Majin Buu died at least once during their lifetime that includes you miss." I said to her which left her speechless.

"Krillin and I are the only ones who died three times." Chiaotsu said.

"Oh yeah that's true. I got my neck broke by Tambourine, blew up by Freeza and turn into chocolate bar and eaten by Buu!" Krillin said while pulling on his hair and everyone began to enumerate how many times and how they died.

"How depressing?" Delilah whispered.

"Oh wait! I made a mistake I died twice." Trunks said grinning.

"No you didn't! We both died once when kid Buu blew up the planet." Goten said.

"Nope, I got killed by Cell also." Trunks pointed.

"No, way were you just a baby during that time sweetie!" Bulma said.

"You're wrong, what about my future self?" Trunks said.

"Doesn't count!" Goten said.

"Yes it does, I was there during the Cell game and fought with him while you were just an embryo in the belly of your mother." Trunks said to his friend.

"Correction Trunks-sempai, he wasn't even conceived yet." Delilah corrected, while Chichi dropped her glass which broke into thousands of pieces.

"Are you ok Chichi-san you look pale?" Bulma asked while helping her clean up.

"What do you mean he wasn't even conceived yet?" Trunks asked.

"Yea?" Goten said.

"Well your birth date is ten months after the end of the Cell game and if I remember correctly Vegeta-san told me that Saiya-jin women have a shorter pregnancy seven months to be precise and your mothers approved to this. They only carried you all for seven months." Delilah lectured to them; it was an explanation that got everyone attention.

"If that's true Goten shouldn't be even here." Yamcha said.

"Why is that?" The red haired girl asked.

"Because Gokou died during the Cell game remember. He sacrificed himself to save us all when Cell was going to self-destruct." Yamcha explained to her.

"Well, of course I know that the Cell Game was on TV and I got everyone stories down and…" She started to stay but stop on her track, and I think at this moment she knew what happened and was ready to change the subject but it was already too late.

"Anyway if Goten wasn't conceived he wouldn't be a Saiya-jin which he is because he can turn super!" Trunks said.

"Yeah if what you said is true miss, it would mean that Gokou isn't the father." Krillin said.

"That's stupid! Of course Gokou is Goten's father because if he isn't it would mean that…" Bulma began to say then gasped. She turned her head and everyone followed her gaze and for some reason they were all looking at me.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"What?" I said to them wondering why these imbeciles were glaring at me.

"Maybe I made a mistake." Delilah said nervously, but Bulma's voice rose with every word she said as she replied.

"No, you didn't. You are right Delilah; Goten was born ten months after Gokou died which mean Vegeta has some explanations to give to me!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked perplexed starting to see where this was going and couldn't believe it was coming my way.

"Don't play the innocent with me you cheating bastard!" Bulma roared at me.

"WHAT!" I shouted.

"Mom, you do really believe that dad is the father?" My son asked shocked.

"Of course I do, who else could it be? There was only one Saiya-jin alive after Gokou died; your father!" Bulma said angrily.

"Are you out of your mind?" I said not believing what I am hearing.

"I see, you couldn't surpass Gokou so you decide to go and screwed his wife instead huh!" Bulma said angrily.

"How dare you?" I said pissed.

"You men are all the same alien or not! You are just a bunch of freeloader cheating bastard!" She continued angrily.

"Does this mean Goten and I are brothers?" Trunks asked.

"Possible." Delilah replied worried.

"Cool." That stupid boy of mine said.

"I don't think your mother finds it cool Trunks." She said sighing.

Everyone just stood there in silence enjoying the show of Bulma cursing the pants out of me. I have to call upon all my self-control not to do something that I might regret later.

"How many times I have to tell you that I didn't touch her to believe me?" I said while trying to calm down.

"It doesn't matter how many times you say it you damn liar!" She shouted.

"If you won't believe me then ask her." I said pointing at Chichi. She stopped her bitching and looked angrily at the other woman but didn't ask the question.

"Mom is it true that Mr. Vegeta is my father?" Goten asked her finally sparing me the humiliation to do so.

"Yes it is." Chichi answered while looking me strait in the eyes.

I was speechless.

"Why? Aren't you the father?" Maxine asked.

"Of course I am not damn it! I can't believe anyone who actually knows me can even think that." Vegeta said angrily.

"Ok then, who is? And what is this important anyway? Did Mr. Son kill her wife because she was cheating with another man?" She asked.

"Like hell! Let me finish ok?"

After Chichi's affirmation there was nothing for me to say, who would believe me anyway."

"Aw mom." Gohan moaned.

"I am so sorry Bulma I didn't mean to hurt you." Chichi said to my wife.

"Oh really, what were you thinking? Tell me! You were fucking with my husband!" She barked at her.

"Well you weren't married then, I didn't think I was doing anything wrong." The brunette responded.

"Don't give me that shit I ain't buying it! You knew damn well that Vegeta and I were together; you'll never see me going behind your back with Gokou!" Bulma said furious.

"Now if you could only prove that." Chichi replied.

"WHAT! I am not the one who have an illegitimate son here you bitch!" Bulma shouted.

"Oh, how do you call Trunks huh?" Chichi said and the two women stared at each other with murder in their eyes. It was at this very moment that the truth dawned on me; and I couldn't believe it was possible.

"Woman we need to talk!" I said while grasping Kakarott's wife by the arm and dragged her outside leaving the others stunned by my action.

"Let me go you are hurting me!" She said struggling, and I only let go when we reach the animal shelter where no one could hear us.

"I'll do more than hurt you if you don't tell them the truth!" I said angrily.

"I can't. Please try to understand Vegeta if I say anything it'll be over." She said sobbing.

"You should have thought of this before fucking your own son you sleazy bitch!"


	6. Chapter 5

Author Note:

Is it possible for Gohan to have children at this younger age?

Yes it is. I've learn in anatomy that the ability for a boy to produce sperm begins about age 14. Gohan was twelve at that time (we saw him celebrate his twelfth birthday right before the Cell Games) but actually he's thirteen if we count the one day equivalent to one year he spent in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Is it possible for the offspring of a mother and son to be normal?

It is possible because of genetic variation which reflects three events that occur before we even exist; independent assortment of chromosome, crossover of homologue and the random fertilization of eggs and sperm. If I continue on that road I'll end up lecturing you about heredity, genes, DNA, alleles and all that good stuff that made us unique which I could do but I don't think that you guys would like that, so I'll just say this; some pure breed animals like those in the dogs and cats show even some racing horse are inbreed between mother and son, father and daughter.

Now let's get back to the story.

**Chapter 5**

Maxine's expression to this revelation was priceless and would have been funny if the whole thing was not so fucked up.

"Damn it woman you have some nerve accusing me like this!" I said angrily.

"I am sorry but I didn't have any other choice it had to be you, please let it be you." She supplicated.

"Are you crazy? You made your shit you clean it!"

"How? You are my only hope."

"I'm nobody's savior woman, never was and never will be."

"You have to help me for Gohan's sake. If this gets out his entire life will be ruin!"

"Like hell what about my life huh? Anyway this is your fault, what should I get involved in this?"

"Because you owe him that much, if you are here today it's because of him and his father! They helped you when you needed them and even cleaned your mess for you, now it's your turn!"

"Let me laugh! Hell! I will laugh ha ha ha!" I said but not laughing anyway.

"I mean it Vegeta; somewhat you are responsible for this. If you didn't let Cell go all of this wouldn't happen!"

"Don't give me that! You laid your son and didn't count on the fact that he was mature enough to have children and got yourself pregnant, there is no way I am going to bear that burden on my fucking back!"

"So why didn't you expose me right there in then in front of everybody huh? It is because you have already accepted it. I know you won't admit it but you do care about Gokou, Gohan, and Goten after all there aren't many Saiya-jins left and you should feel obligated to protect them the best you can. Isn't that right 'prince' Vegeta?" She said looking at me smiling.

"Humph! Don't give that shit! I have no obligation to a third rate warrior and his family!"

"I see…. I knew you'll understand." That damn witch said grinning.

"I hope you fucking burn in hell for this bitch!"

"I am sure you'll like the company." She said leaving.

"What kind of monster is she?" Maxine said appalled.

"The kind you wouldn't like to have anything to do with." Vegeta said sadly.

"I can't believe you decided to play along." Maxine said puzzled.

"Yeah, so do I but I didn't need to." Vegeta said while smiling to himself.

1

Everyone who wasn't a Brief or a Son left after Vegeta and Chichi went outside because they wanted to give the two families some privacy to take care of the matter.

"Did you know about this Gohan?" Bulma asked to the eldest son of Gokou.

"No, I didn't. Now if you'll excuse me." This one replied with a shaky voice put his glass down while getting up and walked out of the room and run to the nearest bathroom available where he began to throw up as he begin to reminisce the painful memories that he had tried so hard to forget. He could hear the voice of her mother echoing into his mind telling him _"you are the man of the house now, you are the man of the house now" _while she was touching him. Tears that Gohan could no longer hold started rolling down his cheeks as he began to sob uncontrollably.

"Gohan are you alright?" Gokou said while opening the bathroom door.

It was already time for the truth to come out.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 **

2

"I got one arm left, but that's all I need!" Gohan had said before unleashing the powerful kamehameha wave that vanquished Cell sending him straight to hell. He'll never forget that day it was the day Cell was defeated but also the day his father had died because of him. He should have finished the android when he was told to but he didn't listen because of his arrogance, and his father had paid dearly for that; Gokou was dead and Gohan felt responsible for it no matter what his friends said this didn't change anything; if he had killed him when he had the chance his father would be still alive and his mother would stop crying.

"Please don't cry mom." Gohan told his mother.

"He left because of me isn't it? He left because he hates me!" Chichi said crying.

"This isn't true; he did it because he wants to protect us for being attack again!" Gohan tried to explain to her.

"I don't believe that, he won't come back because he doesn't want to be with us…with me anymore. He rather be dead than to be with me!" Chichi said in tears.

"I am sorry." Gohan said as he was about to leave the kitchen.

"Please don't abandon me like he did!" She shrieked grasping him.

"I won't mother."

"You are such a good boy, and I love you so much." She said hugging him.

"I love you too mom." He said.

"Then show me how much you do." She said while taking his hands and made him touched her.

"Mom?" The boy had said in distress not knowing how to act to his mother strange behavior.

"It's ok my darling, you are the man of the house now. You've have to do everything your dad used to do." She said softly in his ear while guiding him showing him what to do to her. He loathed all the nights that followed since when his mother came into his room, sat on his bed and kissed him.

"Please mom I don't want to." He told her.

"Oh darling, darling daddy is no longer here which mean you have to take care of mommy." She said softly to him

"Why me?"

"Because you are the one who let him die!" She said with rage and slapped him so hard breaking his lower lip. Gohan looked at her in tears supplicating, but she didn't leave. Gohan had tried so hard to forget these episodes of his life and when Gokou came back he was able to lock them deep down into his consciousness like they never happened, but when his mother told everyone that Vegeta was Goten's father everything started to come back to him with such strength that he thought that his head was going to explode.

"What do you mean by that Mr. Brief?" Maxine asked puzzled.

"It seems that the god of justice was on my side for once, so I thought." Vegeta said.

The bitch and I came back to the leaving room and the look my wife gave me froze my blood. "So what did you two lovebirds talked about huh?" She said, but the witch just inquired about the absence of his son and husband.

"Gohan what's wrong with you?" We heard Kakorott shouting from the corridor while he was trying to restrain his son who was having some kind of seizure. We all run toward them and stopped at the scene shocked.

"Did this ever happen to him before?" Kakorott asked worried.

"No, this is the first time, right Chichi?" Videl said but the other woman didn't answer. I never saw him in such state this was frightening, and I don't know why but I felt something snapped inside of me, so I turned around and shouted at her "What the hell did you do to him?"

"Shut up Vegeta!" She yelled back at me.

"Cut it out you two!" Videl said angrily.

"Can someone tell me what's going on? Vegeta?" Kakorott said.

"Don't ask me ask her." I said crossing my arms.

"Chichi?" Kakorott asked.

"I don't know what he's talking about." She answered.

"I think you do." Delilah said while bringing the first-aid kit.

"Shut up bitch! This is your entire fault!" Chichi barked at her.

"How come you sexually abusing your son "is" my fault?" Delilah said in the same tone of voice.

"WHAT!" Everyone said altogether while Delilah brought her hands over her mouth.

That girl definitely needs to learn when to shut up!


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Is it true Chichi?" Kakorott asked while looking forlornly at his son who hadn't recovered from the spasm.

"Of course not true! I will never hurt my son! I'd rather die!" She replied, so Kakorott kneeled and closed his eyes while putting his hand over his son's forehead to scan his mind, and then quickly removed his hand away like he was burnt and looked angrily at his wife. It was the same look he gave me when I challenged him to fight me when I was under Babidi's control. He got up and walked toward her and everyone quickly moved away from her. I was hoping that he might slapped her or something but he didn't, instead he said coldly

"You better leave now, because I swear that I won't be held responsible for my actions if ever I see you again." And then turned and walked toward his son who was beginning to calm down.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I did it? Don't you want to know what push me to it? Of course you don't, because you don't care! You never cared about anything in your life but training, fighting and eating! These are the most important things to you and that's all you ever do, and don't act like you care about Gohan either because you didn't hesitate leaving him when he needed you the most in his life! All I wanted was to be a good wife for my husband but instead I ended up being your slave! For you I was only good for domestic purposes and nothing more! You never cared about what I feel, what I want or even what I think! What kind of husband rather stayed dead than to be with his family anyway?! You are the reason I did what I did, you are the one I wanted to hurt! I've become what I am because of you!" Chichi said angrily.

"Why are you still here?" Kakorott replied calmly without turning around.

"Come on mom I think you'd better go." Goten said to her while gently pushing her toward the door where she left without a word.

"So Mr. Son did menace to kill his wife?" Maxine asked while writing something in her notepad.

"I think anyone would after what she did; if it was me I'll Final Flash her ass immediately." Vegeta said angrily.

"So why were you ready to hide the truth for her then?" She asked him.

"I was ready to take the blame because I know that Gohan won't be able to handle it and I was right." Vegeta said sadly.

"So what happened next?" She asked.

After the hard bitch left Kakorott carried Gohan to the hospital with us following close behind. There is no need to say how shaking everybody was after such revelation especially Gohan's wife.

"What am I going to do now? How am I going to deal with that?" Videl asked to Bulma.

"I wish I could help you. I still can't believe this; you think you know someone…" Bulma said sighing.

"How could she do that to him? He's her son!" Videl said crying and my wife tried the best she could to comfort her.

"How are you holding up Goten?" Trunks asked his friend.

"Sincerely I don't know, it's not everyday you learn that your brother is actually your father you know, that you mother could do something like that." Goten said with a breaking voice.

"Hey man I'm here for you; you know you can always count on me." Trunks said while putting a hand over his shoulder. Delilah was sitting far away from the little group and was crying silently.

"What's wrong Dee Dee?" Kakorott asked her while walking toward her.

"All this is my fault, me and my big mouth, now everybody is going to hate me especially sensei!" She said sniffing.

"I don't think he will, after all you are his favorite student so don't worry about it okay?" He assured her.

"How is he?" Videl asked to the nurse who just came out of Gohan's room.

"He's asleep now, but I think he's going to be fine. I have some questions to ask you ma'am, does your husband have any seizure before?" The nurse asked.

"No, I don't think so."

"Does he have any history of drugs, alcohol abuse or maybe head injuries?" The nurse asked her while taking notes and Videl shook her head negatively.

"Okay, we're keeping tonight for observation, so we are going to need your permission to run some tests, please follow me." The nurse said and the two women left while some of us decided to return home.

Gohan had finally regained consciousness a few hours later and was thinking about how to break the news to his father on what he and his mother had done not knowing that we already knew. He was scared I know he was and he had all the reason to be because all his troubles and ours were just about to begin.

3

"Dad we need to talk." Gohan said hesitantly when his father entered the hospital room. "How do you feel son? You sure scared the hell out of me, please don't do that again." Gokou said while sitting at his side on the bed.

"I am sorry, I won't do it again." Gohan said with a shaky voice.

"Promise" Gokou said

"I promise." Gohan replied. "Good, see you later." Gokou said leaving before his son had the time to say anything. Everyone came to visit him that morning and they were all overly nice except for one person. He was getting prepared to leave when Vegeta came to see him.

"Hi." He said when he saw the old Saiya-jin.

"I only have one question for you, why did you let her?" Vegeta asked him while standing at the doorway.

"Who are you talking about Vegeta-san?" Gohan asked while putting his shoes on.

"I think you know, I mean you were able to defeat Cell but you couldn't tell her to back-off. Come on who are you kidding here?!" Vegeta said; Gohan stood up slowly and looked at him strait in the eyes.

"Are you implying that I let her…touch…me because I wanted her to?" Gohan said.

"I don't know, you tell me. You were strong enough to make her stop but you didn't, why?" Vegeta asked him while holding him by the collar of his shirt, and Gohan replied while tears started rolling down his cheeks. "Because she's my mom, not some bad guys because she loves me and she'll protect me not hurting me; moms don't do bad things to their children do they Vegeta?"

"No they don't." Vegeta said while letting him go and Gohan continued to say with a totally different voice while smiling.

"She wanted me to be a good boy you know; she wanted me to be like father sometimes so she won't feel so lonely. So my mother and I would play, there is nothing wrong on making your mother happy isn't it?"

"What?" Vegeta said not sure of what was going on as he didn't know that he was talking with Gohan's second personality.


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Gohan couldn't understand why his dear mother who he loves so much was doing this to him. So every time Chichi was sexually abusing him, Gohan would detach himself from his body like all this was happening not to him but to someone else; this was his way to escape this madness, but this lead him to have another identity completely different than the original, one that didn't care at all. Once his father came back from the dead this personality vanished as he didn't need him anymore but now confronted with that problem again it resurfaced again.

"You should hear how I made her scream it was so exciting, no need to tell you that she was very pleased she even said once that I was better than father. I really enjoyed it, yes very much." Gohan said still smiling. The Saiya-jin prince was chocked hearing these words coming from him. He was like he was talking to different person. One minute the young Saiya-jin was telling him how dreadful being with his mother was and the other he was telling that he liked it.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Gohan?" Vegeta said finally.

"Who am I? Well I can be whoever or whatever you want me to Vegeta-sama. M-mm mommy used to call me her stallion even thought I am the one who does most of the riding if you know what I mean." He replied chuckling while running his fingers over Vegeta chest.

"Don't touch me!" Vegeta said while pushing him away, Gohan lost his balance and fell on the floor and hit his head on the wall fissuring it.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?" Gohan said back to normal while holding his head not having any recollection of what he had said earlier.

"I don't know what is wrong with you, but you better put your act together!" Vegeta said without noticing the change and quickly left the room.

'I can't believe this! Did he just make a move on me?' Vegeta wondered and shuddered at the thought. "This is too damn creepy!" He said aloud.

"What is?" Gokou asked when he passed him at the corridor.

"Oh nothing." Vegeta said as he remembered that Gokou had asked everyone not to talk about what happened to Gohan. "Hey Kakorott you look quite pale what's wrong with you?"

"I hate hospital; they like to give shots there." Gokou said cringing.

"I can't believe that the strongest warrior of the universe has Aichmophobia[1]" Vegeta said shaking his head.

"I can't wait to get out of here!" Gokou said on the verge of panic.

"Let's go then. Why are you avoiding to talk to your son about what happened?" Vegeta asked the other Saiya-jin while they were leaving the hospital.

"It's because of what I've seen when I scanned his mind Vegeta; some memories are better left buried believe me." Gokou told him.

"If you say so." Vegeta said while thinking about what happened to him earlier.

At the same time inside the hospital Videl was talking to the doctor that took care of Gohan. "I've went through your husband's tests results, Mrs. Videl there were more than a small amount of glycosides in his system. I know that your husband doesn't have any heart problem that will require taking this kind of medicine, so I was wondering if you can give me any explanation about our finding." The doctor said.

"What? I don't understand, what do you mean by that?" Videl asked worried.

"Ma'am your husband had enough of that stuff in his system to kill him he was lucky to get away only with a few convulsions." The doctor explained to her.

"Are you telling me that my husband was poisoned? That's ridiculous; there must be some mistake in your tests!" Videl said.

"It's possible, that's why we'll be running them again to make sure and if the results came out the same I'll have to report this." The doctor said before leaving. Videl decided to keep this for herself until everything was cleared out.

Everyone went back to their regular lives like nothing had happened believing not talking about it would make everything disappeared. They were wrong. Since the day Videl had learn the truth about the real father of Goten she decided to keep an eye on her husband and their daughter. She'll find all kind of excuses not to leave the two alone; she'll pay close attention on how Gohan held Pan, how he talk to her and what they were talking about.

"Hey Mrs. Son what do you think you are doing?" Dee Dee asked her when she noticed the woman's odd behavior one day.

"What are you talking about?" Videl asked nervously.

"You know, you think Mr. Gohan is going to hurt Pan aren't you?" She asked.

"Well you know what they say; people who were abused may become abusers themselves." Videl confessed.

"I don't think he'll never hurt his own daughter!"

"Well I am not risking it."

"He's your husband don't you at least trust him?" Delilah asked.

"I do trust him, but…" Videl began to say sadly.

"I think he needs your support after all he's been through this is a tough time right now, what you are doing isn't helping you know?"

"Don't blame me I am just trying to protect my little baby and mind your own business!" Videl said ending the conversation.

Three days later Videl left for work and left Pan under the care of Gokou who now was leaving alone since Goten had decided to move in with Trunks on a dorm as they were going at the same University. When she came later to pick her up Gokou told her that she was with Gohan who had came early from work that day.

"Is Dee Dee with them?" Videl inquired worried.

"No, she's in the kitchen here cooking diner." Gokou told her; at this words the woman hastily went back home. Videl could hear Pan crying from the door when she reached home.

"Daddy it hurts!" Pan supplicated.

"Shhh I know baby, I'm almost done just stay still for me okay?" Her father replied.

"GOHAN! NO!" Videl said while rushing inside the room.


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

"What are you doing to our daughter?" Videl said when she entered the room; all she could see was Gohan's back kneeling on the ground on front of Pan. This one got up and turned around frowning.

"Pan cut her hand while trying to fix dinner even though I told her not to because Delilah was taking care of that at father's house. I was just bandaging her hand, what do you think I was doing?" Gohan asked suspiciously.

"Hi mommy." Pan said weaving her uninjured hand.

"Hi honey. I know why don't you go and help Delilah; daddy and I need to talk alone." Videl said to her daughter.

"I don't want to mom; Dee Dee doesn't like to be bothered when she's at grandpa's house." The little girl replied.

"I am sure she wants your help today honey." Videl said.

"Okay, if you say so." The little girl said and the two wait when she left to begin arguing.

"Earth to Mr. Briefs." Maxine said to the prince who had remained silent a little too long.

"Hmm sorry I phased out for a second." Vegeta said.

"Yeah, you were talking about some troubles to come." The young detective said.

"Oh yeah, I was the only one who confront Gohan with the truth and the answer I got from him was more than disturbing. I was shocked but didn't say a word to anyone, because I wasn't sure of what was going on and I don't believe I wanted to know. Anyway it didn't took him long to figure out that we all know about him and his mother and that we had chosen not to talk about it, which suit him just fine I guess." Vegeta said to her.

"So everything was alright then?"

"For one year or so yes, but as time goes by Gohan became moody and irritable and less interested to his work and everything else for that matter. He spent hours just looking through the window or sleeping, so Delilah found herself preparing his lectures, making tests and exams and even grading them along on helping Videl around the house."

"She was a good kid that Delilah." Maxine said.

"More like working on a guilty conscience, anyway his family convinced him to get some professional help which he did and everything seemed to work for the better until he began to receive these phone calls."

"Son Gohan's residence Delilah Darwin speaking." Delilah said answering the phone but the person on the other side of the line hung up. "Aw I hate when they do that! If they got the wrong number at least they could say so and apologize!" She said while hanging up.

"Who was it?" Gohan asked sitting on the other side of his office's window.

"Don't know he or she hung up on my face for the third times today!" She said annoyed while leaving to go help Videl in the kitchen. The next day the phone rang again but this time it was Gohan who answered it

"Hello." He said.

"Gohan? It's mom." Chichi said.

"Mother…hello, how are you?" Gohan asked her.

"I need to talk to you Gohan, can we meet somewhere?"

"I am sorry mother, but I am really busy right now."

"Please Gohan it's very important."

"I don't know…"

"I know I never had the chance to tell you how sorry I am for what happened; I don't know what came over me. I just want to have my family back; I want things to be the way they were before. I want to be able to see my sons and not to be scared to meet with your father. "Chichi said crying.

"I understand mom where do you want me to meet with you?" Gohan asked and began to write an address down.

"See you tonight my son." Chichi said.

"Okay." Gohan said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Delilah asked while bringing some tea for him.

"No one." Gohan replied while taking the cup from her and start drinking his tea.

Late that night Gohan left to meet with his mother and was never to be seen again.


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"Do you know what happened to him?" Maxine asked to the prince.

"Not a clue, for awhile we fought he might be dead because we couldn't sense his life energy so I had to convince Kakorott to go to king Kai's." Vegeta replied.

4

"Come on Kakorott it's the only way to be sure that he's alive!" Vegeta told him when he learn from Bulma that Gohan have been gone for three days and decided to go see him.

"Yes, but if he isn't we can't just bring him back from the dead." Gokou replied.

"Why not?"

"He chose to die, that's why!"

"We don't know that for sure. I don't believe that he could commit suicide Gohan is stronger than that!"

"What do you know?"

"He's a Saiya-jin for crying out loud we don't kill ourselves for something as trivial as this!"

"Yes, but he's also part earthling Vegeta and we tend to forget that. Chichi was right this is my entire fault I am a bad father and husband; I made her that way I turned her into a monster who abused my son in the brink of driving him crazy and now he took away his own life because he had enough." Gokou said frustrated and Vegeta began to speak in calm voice while looking at him strait in the eyes.

"Hey, listen to me Kakorott you can't turn people into monsters I wouldn't be here if you could. Everyone you've met changed for the best and I am the living example. I don't know how but you have that power to turn people around at least the ones who want to. You can't blame yourself for others' actions we are all responsible for our own and our own only. Now let's go to king Kai's to find out about Gohan."

"Thank Vegeta you can be a really nice guy when you want to." Gokou said smiling.

"Yeah, well if you talk to anyone about that little chat I'll kill you. Now let's go." Vegeta said.

"Yes sir!" Gokou said while putting two fingers in his forehead and vanished with Vegeta. The two returned a few minutes later with the good news that Gohan was alive but the question remained about his whereabouts.

"Maybe he just wants to be alone for awhile he'll show up eventually I am sure of it." Delilah said in good heart.

"Maybe you are right, but I am still going to keep looking for him." Videl said.

"I wonder if Mr. Gohan is still alive out there and if he knows about what happened." Maxine said while making a note.

"I know he is still alive the bitch told me that he is, and that he's better where he is." Vegeta said.

"Well with that new information we might be able to know where she kept him captive." The detective replied.

"I wish I knew what was going on, because if I did then maybe…maybe….my son, my wife and the others will be still alive today." Vegeta said sadly.

"I am so sorry Mr. Briefs." Maxine said with sympathy.


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Contrary to what everyone thought at the time Gohan was being detained against his will on a little capsule house hidden in the middle of the woods not very far away from Mount Paoz where he was brought the same night he disappeared. The semi Saiya-jin was now soundly asleep in the arms of the woman who abducted him after being given a heavy dose of sedative. She run her fingers though his hair and put a gentle kiss on his forehead while saying with tears in her eyes.

"You can sleep now; I am not going to let anything bad happened to you anymore, I am so sorry I made you suffer so much. I'll make it up to you I promise."

1

Goten's life was thrown upside down since the day of the revelation of the secret of his birth. Even though everybody keeps telling him not to worry too much about it, but how can he possibly do that. Sometimes he felt so disgusted at himself that he felt like peeling his skin off, not to mention that his relation with his brother now known as father wasn't going too well. They just avoided each other as much as possible, and his relation with Gokou now known as grandfather is getting worse day by day. For making matter worse the girl that he likes not only destroyed his life but seems to get a little too close to his now known grandfather; and after Gohan disappearance she moved right in. Living on Mount Paoz had become unbearable, so he started to come back home later and later and sometimes spending days out and even weeks.

One day after spending the two days out he decided to come back home early in the morning after sensing Gokou leaving the house only to find Delilah coming out Gokou's bedroom.

"Oh Goten, where have you been? You just get up and left not telling 'us" where you were and not giving 'us' a call to make sure you were alright" Delilah said scolding him.

"So, what are you now my mom now you fucking bitch!" he replied at her.

"We were just worried about you." Delilah pleaded.

"Who's'we' eh slut?" He screamed at her.

"There is no reason to be calling me names and be mad at me." The young woman replied.

"NO REASON! You must be fucking kidding me!" He said then added smiling evilly. "So you want to be a part of this family uh? You should know as you are the one to notice it first that the sons of this family like to screw their own mother!" At these words Delilah tried to leave but was stopped by Goten that pushed her back inside the bedroom and threw her on the bed.

"Goten stop it!" She screamed, but he covered her mouth with his right hand while stripping her clothes ignoring her supplicating cries.

"So, all this was just because you wanted Gokou for yourself you little slut! You were never interested in me! Where you laughing and ridicule me for having feelings for you?" He asked her while taking off his own clothes. She shake her head negatively while tears was coming down her cheeks knowing damn well she was not going to get out of this unscathed.

"LIAR!" He shouted while taking his hand from her mouth and punching her in the stomach. Delilah couldn't scream as she was gasping for air.

"You know I always wanted you, even after all this I always wanted to be with you because I love you! I still love you why could you love me back!" He said while looking at her with tears in his eyes. Delilah tried to answer but she could make no sound, she could not stopped nor say anything while he penetrated her and thrusting violently into her hurting her, but she knew that her physical pain was nothing compared to his mental one. Goten was raping her with tears in his eyes and sorrow in his heart.

2

Delilah didn't know when she lost consciousness but when she woke up Goten was long gone. She slowly got out of bed and forced herself to stand up and walked to the bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror; she was covered in bruises and blood mixed with sperm was coming out of her. Like she was in a trance she took a shower, slowly dressed herself and walked out the door get in her car and drive herself to the hospital.

Contrarily of what anybody might think; she had walked down that path before, didn't she. It was not her first time being raped it had happened before didn't it? She can't seem to remember when it was and who had done it her memories were in shambles, and so she decided that she was not going to make a big deal out of it, because if she did it would be very bad for everyone. "I am ok; I just need to be treated that's all. He really did a number on me that Goten." She said with a giggle. Half way to the hospital she lost consciousness again and had a head on collision with another car.

When Gokou got home that day, he learned from Videl that Delilah had a car accident and was hospitalized this one hurriedly to the hospital to see her.

"Will she be ok?" Gokou asked the doctor very pale not only from being worried about her.

"She was lucky, to come from the crash unscathed only some minor cuts." The doctor answered.

"So why is she hospitalized?" Gokou inquired.

"Well, I don't know how to say this but…your daughter was…uh…raped, and instead of calling the police she tried to drive herself to the hospital." The doctor replied.

"Raped?" Gokou asked not comprehending what that was. The doctor was in owed of that fact and explained to him that she was brutally beaten and sexually abuse. Gokou had come across that nasty tale before and asked the girl who did this, but for some reason the woman isn't telling, which didn't do any good as Gokou could smell Goten's scent all over her.

"Goten did this to you didn't he?" Gokou said sadly.

"He was drunk! He didn't mean it! He's really sorry about it! It was my fault I shouldn't have provoked him!" She said in a supplicating voice.

"Why are you defending him? Why are you blaming yourself?" Gokou asked inquisitively.

"It is my entire fault, all this happened because of me." She said while tears came rolling down to her cheeks. Those eyes this guilt he had seen it before it was the same as Gohan's. Furious Gokou disappeared in a flash before she could say another word.

Goten was talking to some girls like nothing had happened this morning when Gokou appeared suddenly in front of him in his super saya-jin form and punch him so hard that he sent the boy flying hundreds of feet away. Goten tried to defend himself against now very pissed and super angry Gokou, but he knew it was futile there is no way he can win and got beaten to a pulp. Gokou was stopped by Trunks who came between them while telling him that if he didn't stop he would kill him. Gokou calmed down a bit and told Goten that he was no longer welcome to his house and to stay away from Delilah.

Two day later after the fight Trunks followed Goten to a party who was taking place in an abandoned warehouse outside town.

"I cannot believe you did such a thing Goten, it's so not like you, and I also think that you had enough beer for tonight!" Trunks said to his friend while trying to take the can of beer from him.

"Why don't you just leave me alone like they all did huh?" Goten said angrily and threw a punch at Trunks and recoiled in pain while holding his ribs.

"Are you ok Goten? You shouldn't have left the hospital so early." Trunks said worried to his friend who was seriously injured during his fight with Gokou.

"I am alright, and anyway there is nothing that would keep me for being here tonight." He said chuckling "Ouch, this really hurts damn it!" Goten said in pain and added sadly "I thought he was going to kill me you know." He had blues, burns and cuts all over his body two broken ribs and three fissure ones.

"So do I. I never saw your father like this before." Trunks said.

"His NOT my father!" Goten shouted at him.

"Sorry, but still…Goten what you did was…. horrible." Trunks said

"She deserved every bit of it." He replied while finishing his beer. "Anyway I am here to have some fun I don't want to dwell on this anymore now if you'll excuse me where is the bathroom in this joint?" Goten said stumbling away drunk. Trunks watched his friend disappeared in the corner not knowing that was the last time they will see each other alive.

while leaving Trunks just sigh and went to get a beer.

'What's that smell? What's wrong with me?' Trunks thought while his vision started to blur. The band had stopped playing and fell over their instruments and everyone around them began to fall on the floor one after another. "What's going on here?" He said again while dropping his bottle on the ground which chattered in thousand pieces before collapsing himself. Goten was relieving himself outside and wondered why it was so quiet all the sudden. He started to walk toward the warehouse when brusquely a car stopped in front of him and its passenger door opened.

"Get in!" A feminine voice ordered to him.

"Mom?" Goten said hesitantly while trying the see the driver's face in the dark.

It was around four in the morning when the police came over the Briefs' residence to announce them the bad news. At first they didn't want to believe it, but when they saw the body…

"Oh no Trunks!" Bulma screamed while throwing herself on her son crying.

"What…what happened?" Vegeta stammered.

"We don't know yet sir we are still trying to figure that out. Your son was among sixty-seven kids found dead in that abandoned warehouse. It seems they were having a party until someone crashed it. Anyway an autopsy will tell us what killed these poor souls, but remain assured we'll find whoever did this and bring the responsible to justice." Maxine said to him after identifying herself as the detective in charge of this case.

"I am not going to wait for these idiots, let's gather the dragon balls Bulma I am sure Trunks will tell us who did this himself!" Vegeta said while leaving the morgue. Once home Bulma went to get her radar and gasped in horror when none of the balls showed up on the screen.

"Oh no someone has already used them!" She said.

"Damn it! What are we going to do now?" Vegeta said angrily.

"I know let's call Gokou." Bulma said while dialing his number.

"What for?' Vegeta asked her.

"So he could go to new Namek and use their balls." Bulma explained.

"Quick thinking woman!" Vegeta complimented his wife.

"Son Gokou's residence Delilah Darwin speaking." Delilah said answering the phone.

"Hi Delilah its Bulma can you ask Gokou to come over the phone it's very important." Bulma said.

"Sure, hold on please." Delilah said and went to get Gokou.

"Hi Bulma what's up?" Gokou said on the phone.

"Gokou, can you come over my house right away?" Bulma asked him.

"Ok." Gokou said while putting two fingers over his forehead and vanished and reappeared next to Bulma. Vegeta raised an eyebrow while looking at him while Bulma sweat dropped.

"It seems I forgot to hang up again." Gokou said while chuckling sheepishly as he was still holding his phone. After they explained what happened to him Gokou asked hesitantly

"Was Goten among them?"

"No he wasn't, why?" Bulma asked

"Yeah usually these two are always together." Vegeta said.

"M-mm maybe he's still at the hospital." Gokou said.

"Hospital?" Vegeta and Bulma asked together.

"Never mind that let's get Trunks back." Gokou said while putting two fingers on his forehead and began to search for the Nameks' ki.

"Weird I can't pick their ki up." Gokou said frowning.

"Maybe it is too weak to be sense that far away Kakorott." Vegeta said.

"You must be right last time I did I was on king Kai's planet." Gokou said.

"Well it seems we'll have to go there the old fashion way." Vegeta said.

"It has been a long time since any of you went to space so we better start the preparation on the spaceship, come on guys I am going to need your help." Bulma said and the two men followed her.

"Is this going to take long?" Gokou asked.

"Maybe one day or two if we work nonstop" Bulma said.

"Oh, wait a second I'll be right back." Gokou said while putting two fingers on his forehead and disappeared and reappeared in his house on Mount Paoz in the kitchen where Dee Dee was getting ready to cook lunch.

"Back already?" She asked, and he explained to her what happened.

"It's terrible poor Trunks! I really hope you'll find these balls and fast I…I don't like when you are not around." Delilah said anxious.

"I won't be long I promise." Gokou said while taking her by the waist, bent over a little and kissed her passionately.


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

As Vegeta was quiet once again; Maxine got up from her chair, walked toward the open window and looked at the beautiful view, where she could see the entire town.

"Like you know I was there when your wife was murdered. I am…I am sorry for not being able to protect them Mr. Vegeta. You see after you left your wife and Mrs. Videl came to me saying that they could help me in my investigation. Of course I wasn't too happy about the idea." She said and began to tell what happened.

"Listen to me I know you want to find your son's killer but this is a police investigation if I need some information I'll contact you just like the other sixty-six parents, and friends of the other victims!" Maxine said to Bulma.

"Why don't you just tell us what we need to know? For starters what killed them?" Videl asked to her.

"These poor children were gassed like they were into a big prison gas chamber; the toxic gas used was Hydrogen cyanide. Anyway I don't think there are a lot of people that can get hold of such a large amount of this gas easily without leaving trace." Maxine said knowing who Videl was and thought she better tell her what she needs to know.

"So?" Videl asked.

"Nothing, which led me to think that it might be the job of some terrorist group; we got many of them who claimed to be responsible. If this is the case another department will be in charge of the investigation." Maxine confessed.

"I know that most of the kids there had affluent parents but don't you find this is strange? I mean wouldn't they rather have them as hostages than to kill them?" Videl asked.

"My thought exactly, but this doesn't help me figure out the motive behind this which could be a great help catching the perpetrator or perpetrators." Maxine said.

"I told you that my son Trunks was probable with a friend of his there, did you find him?" Bulma asked.

"No, I put an APB after Son Goten so far nothing came up." Maxine said.

"Where could he be?" Bulma said sighing.

"I don't know, maybe we should alert the others and asked them to help us looking for him." Videl proposed.

"Yeah I am going to call Master Roshi and asked him to gather the others." Bulma said and the two left Maxine who was too happy to get rid of the women.

_"One thing your wife and Mrs. Videl didn't count on was that the killer was more than one step before them." Maxine said. _

Three days later Bulma went to Videl house at Satan's city since she had moved back to her father's house since Gohan left so they could go to master Roshi's house together.

"I am very sorry!" Videl said to the middle-age woman who was pretty shaking after hearing that Yamcha was found dead at his motel room two days ago.

"What happened? How did he die?" Bulma asked finally.

"He died of an overdose of cocaine Bulma." Videl said as it was easy for her to get that kind of information.

"What! No way! I know Yamcha he doesn't go for that kind of stuff!" Bulma said.

"Are you sure? I mean it's been a long time…Anyway he wasn't alone the motel's manager described that a brunette was with him, maybe a prostitute." Videl said.

"A prostitute? Not Yamcha." Bulma said.

"Well maybe, anyway she's in the run so the police are looking for her." Videl said.

"I can't believe this." Bulma said crying.

"I think we better go now the others are waiting for us." Videl told her.

"What are going to tell them?"

"What they already might know. This thing was all over the news I thought you know about it, but I think with the death of Trunks and all..." Videl said.

"Yeah let's go." Bulma said and the two women went to the Kame's House where a bad surprised was waiting for them. Master Roshi, Turtle, Puar, Oolong, Chiaotsu, Tien, Krillin, and Marron, were found dead. The two women were devastated, but when they calmed down they called out the proper authority which was difficult because the island was located in international water, but Videl arranged for Maxine to handle the case.

"Why should I investigate this it's out my jurisdiction?" Maxine asked her at the Capsule Corporation.

"Because it's the same case! Whoever killed those kids also killed my friends!" Videl said.

"What make you think that?" Maxine asked surprised.

"All the victims are one thing on common detective, they were all poisoned! These kids were gassed, and someone put rat poison into my friends' food." Videl said.

"It could be just a coincidence." Maxine said.

"You are right Videl someone is killing the Z warriors they killed all these kids at the party to get Trunks and Goten!" Bulma said.

"Z warriors? What are you talking about?" Maxine asked perplexed and the two women began to explain everything to her.

"O-kay, if what you told me is true then the killer is someone you know." Maxine said while looking at the two women.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked.

"To poison someone food you have to be very close to that person, which led me to think that your friends new their assassin and that she or he brought the poisoned food. You are right the two cases are related there is a pattern here Mrs. Son and just like at the party someone is missing in the case of your friends' gathering Mrs. Juuhachi-gou[1]." Maxine remarked.

"Yes, you are right! Whoever the killer is he or she was present two years ago on our last gathering!" Videl said.

"Have you heard yourself Videl? That would mean one of us is the killer!" Bulma said shocked.

"It makes sense now; Gohan had a seizure because he was poisoned with digitalis. It must be the work from someone in the inside!" Videl said.

"Well I do not believe so! None of my friends are murderers!" Bulma exclaimed and it was at this moment the phone started ringing.

"Hello" Bulma said answering the phone.

"Who are you?" A male voice asked feebly over the phone.

"Gohan?" Bulma asked surprised.

"What!" Videl said while grabbing the phone from the blue-haired woman. "Gohan honey is that you? Where have you been? I was so worried!" Videl said on the phone.

"It's that my name?" The man asked hesitantly.

"What? Gohan honey what's wrong?" Videl asked worried.

"I…I don't remember anything I just remembered that number." The man said to her.

"Okay hon. can you at least tell me where you are?" Videl said and the man gave her an address.

"Just wait where you are I am coming right away!" Videl said and took her keys and left.

"Wait up!" Bulma said but it was too late the woman was already gone.

"I don't like this, come on Mrs. Bulma let's go!" Maxine said running at her car and Bulma took a seat next to her and they followed Videl's car which she lost in the city's traffic.

"Damn it!" Maxine said angry.

"What do we do now? We don't know the address where she's headed." Bulma said.

"We'll have to find out aren't we?" Maxine said and called at the office to trace the last call Bulma's received.

"Got it!" She said and started the engine and left all sirens blaring. Videl had already reached destination and was looking at an abandoned building which was going to be knock down soon.

"Gohan are you in here?" She said entering the building ignoring the warning signs. As soon she got inside someone attacked her by behind and knocked her out cold. Ten minutes later Maxine stopped in front of the building, Bulma was going to get out but Maxine stopped her.

"No, stay in the car and wait for help to come. I am going to check inside." Maxine said while taking out her gun. Bulma watched the detective walking cautiously inside while taking all the necessary precaution.

"Mrs. Videl where are you?" She called but no answer. She began to look around wondering where the other woman went and began to worry more and more with every passing second. Suddenly she stopped in her track when she heard something, she run at a window and saw that someone was driving one of the bulldozers stationed behind the building toward her car.

"Oh shit! BULMA GET OUT OFF THE CAR NOW!" She screamed at the woman. Bulma who had saw it coming got off the made a run for the entrance of the building while Maxine aimed and fired at the driver who was following the woman. Bulma made it inside but the driver pursued her inside breaking down the entrance which caused it to cave in on the woman. Maxine made it just in time to see the assailant who was a woman standing over Bulma and was going to run when she saw Maxine.

"Freeze or I'll shoot!" The detective shouted at her and she obeyed.

"Now move back." Maxine ordered and the woman did as told, and without leaving her of the eyes Maxine checked Bulma's pulse.

"Don't bother she's already dead I made sure of that." The woman said smiling.


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

"Don't bother she's already dead. I made sure of that" Bulma's killer said to the young detective.

"Who are you and what have you done with Mrs. Videl and where is her husband?" Maxine asked her gun still pointed at the killer, but the woman just smiled evilly at her.

"Answer me!" Maxine said angrily.

"No." The woman replied still smiling.

"Ok then, on your knees with your hands over your head." Maxine ordered, but the woman didn't move.

"I won't repeat myself!" The young detective warned her; and then she heard Videl's voice behind her and made the mistake to turn her head around. In a flash the Bulma's killer was on her disarming her with a kick and then another one sent her flying away through the nearby wall. The woman picked up the gun and walked toward the detective who was now unconscious and emptied the gun on her.

"I hate cops always snooping around." The killer-woman said while wiping her prints off the gun, dropped it on the ground next to her and then walked away disappearing in the shadows

"I only survived because I was wearing my bullet-proof vest at the time, it was a good thing she only aimed at my chest or I would be a goner by now." Maxine explained to Vegeta, but this one was once again staring at the ceiling.

"I shouldn't have left; this trip in space was a waste of time." Vegeta said regretting he didn't just left Gokou go alone.

5

The spaceship that was carrying Vegeta and Gokou had just left Earth at maximum speed and should reach its destination in a month or so. The Saiya-jin prince was sitting at the control looking at a space map searching for something.

"What are you doing?" Gokou asked his mouth full with food.

"I am trying to see if I can find a way to get us there faster." Vegeta replied.

"I thought that route was the fastest way to get there." Gokou said while looking at the map over the older Saiya-jin's shoulder. "Listen Vegeta I know you want to bring your son back to life as…" Gokou began to say.

"It's not that." Vegeta interrupted while getting up.

"So what's the problem?" Gokou asked puzzled.

"Stuck with you alone for an entire month!" Vegeta said seriously while looking through the ship's porthole.

"WHAT! Excuse me your majesty for not being of a better companion. I should be the one complaining here. How do you think I feel traveling with Mr. Poker face?" Gokou replied vexed.

"Poker face? Well I didn't remember inviting you to come along." Vegeta said turning around to look at the other Saiya-jin.

"Oh yeah, I am sure the Nameks will be thrilled to let you use their dragon balls." Gokou said with a sarcastic tone. Vegeta frowned even deeper if that were possible and left to the control room and went downstairs.

"I cannot believe that guy. Man, who would like to spend an entire month with someone as stuck-up as he is, I bet even when he's asleep he's still frowning." Gokou said to himself.

The two Saiya-jins didn't exchange a word for the rest of the day. Later on Gokou looked at the clock that marked 7:00PM and remembered that Dr Briefs advised him a long time ago that he should keep his sleeping habit so it doesn't get disturb when he come back to Earth.

"Hey Vegeta aren't you going to bed?" Gokou said while going downstairs.

"I don't go to bed that early." Vegeta said while flipping through the pages of his magazine.

The lower level of the ship was made of two rooms. The little one was the bathroom and the large one serves of bedroom, dining room, and kitchen. After getting ready to go to bed Gokou was left with a dilemma of choosing to sleep on the top or the bottom of the bunk bed Bulma had placed in the room.

"Hey Vegeta!" Gokou shouted while downstairs.

"What?" The other replied still reading his magazine.

"Do you prefer to be on top or bottom?" Gokou asked and wait for the answer that didn't come; he was going to ask again but decided that he'll take the top bed and went to sleep.

Gokou woke up in the middle of the night by the growling of his stomach, then leaned over the edge of his bed to see if the loud growling of his stomach had woke up the other Saiya-jin, but it didn't. Vegeta was deeply asleep. He was wrong the older Saiya-jin doesn't frown when asleep. The muscles of his entire body were relax, maybe even his pillory muscles because bangs of hair from his always defying all law of gravity mane, were laying loosely over his face which gave him a fairly feminine look and even made him appear younger.

'Vegeta looks so cute when he's asleep, it's like looking at a totally different person' Gokou thought and wondered why his heart was beating so fast and why he couldn't get his eyes off the sleeping prince. Gokou couldn't say for how long he was looking at him, when this one slowly opened his eyes halfway and looked at him. Gokou felt his heart skip a beat before starting to beat faster. He gulped while waiting for Vegeta reaction, but this one just closed his eyes back and changed position on the bed still sleeping. Gokou sighed relieved while moving back to his bed and stayed there immobile while listening to the older Saiya-jin's breathing and synchronized his with him and fell fast asleep forgetting about being hungry.

When Gokou woke up the next morning Vegeta was already up and was as charming as ever and Gokou began to wonder if he didn't dream the whole thing. There was no way that person he saw sleeping last night was the same standing before him. Gokou sighed heavily this was going to be a long, long month.

A month later,

"Finally!" Vegeta said when he saw the silhouette of new Namek.

"I don't like what I am feeling Vegeta." Gokou said.

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked him.

"Do you sense anything from this planet?" Gokou asked him. Vegeta focus his mind and replied

"I don't since anything."

"Exactly." Gokou said.

Half an hour later the spaceship landed and the two Saiya-jins got out of it and began to scout the planet. They didn't find a living soul on new Namek.


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

"Where are they?" I asked Kakorott who was waiting for me in front of the spaceship after I was done scouting the area.

"I don't know. Do you think they move again after the Cooler incident?" He asked me.

"Maybe, so what do we do now?" I asked.

"We can always go ask king Kai for their new address. Come on let's go!" Kakorott said while putting two fingers on his forehead and gave me his other hand.

"Wait a second I am going to set the ship on autopilot so it can return to Earth." I said while going inside the spaceship and when everything was ready we departed for Great Kai planet.

"Sorry for dropping by on you like that king Kai." Kakorott apologized after we suddenly appeared in front of king Kai who almost had a heart attack and die if he wasn't already dead.

"What happened this time?" King Kai asked us and we explained everything to him.

"That's terrible! Ok let me see if I can locate them." King Kai said turned around and began to search for them, but even he couldn't find them. "That's odd where could they be?" King Kai said more for him than us, then turned toward us and said "Sorry it seems you'll have to wait for Earth's dragon balls to recharge; in the meantime I'll try to see if I can find the Nameks."

"Anyway thank you for your help king Kai, if you find anything please let us now." Kakorott said and we left to come back here on Earth.

"But when you came back…" Maxine started to say.

"We discovered that Bulma and her parents were killed along with the Z warriors." Vegeta finished for her.

"Yes. It seems after killing Bulma and Videl and left me for dead the suspect went to Capsule Corporation and killed Dr Brief and his wife and destroyed his lab." Maxine said.

"I did find it odd that Bulma didn't call but it never occurred to me that she was dead. Apparently the killer didn't want us to find out about the death of the others so soon." Vegeta said.

"I guess, but I don't understand why Mr. Hercule requested for all the bodies to be handed over to him." Maxine inquired.

"It is because he was hoping that we might be able to bring everyone back to life with the dragon balls while having Buu to preserve the bodies." Vegeta said sighing.

"Okay. Well it is a good thing your daughter was at a friend's house when the killer came." Maxine said.

"Yes it is." Vegeta said remembering that day.

6

When they came back the two Saiya-jins went their separate ways. When Vegeta got home, only Bulla was there to greet him in tears while telling her dad someone had killed her mother and her grandparents. The poor girl had refused to leave the house and said she will wait for her father to come back to get her when Hercule asked her to come with him.

"It's ok I am here now." Vegeta said while carrying her inside where he picked up the phone and dialed Gokou's number but no one answered on the other end so he left a message on the answering machine not knowing that someone was listening to him and deleted the message when he was done talking. As soon he hang up Vegeta decided to pay Hercule a little visit.

"Who did this?" Vegeta asked with rage when he entered the room where Buu kept the bodies and saw his wife laying on her cocoon-like coffin.

"We don't know yet the police are still investigating, the only witness is detective McGinnis who was with them when they were murdered." Hercule said trembling.

"Where is she?" Vegeta asked and Hercule told him that she was still hospitalized, gave him the name of the hospital and the room number.

"Stay here Bulla I'll come back soon." He said to his daughter and said to Buu before leaving "I am leaving my daughter in your care keep her safe."

Vegeta flew away to go meet Maxine at the hospital.

Instead of going straight home Gokou decided to go see Dende so he could ask him if he knew anything about the others disappearance, but when he got there he only met Mr. Popo who told him that he hasn't see the young kami and Piccolo since last month.

"Do you know where they went?" Gokou asked him.

"No. It is the first time he went away without telling Mr. Popo he was leaving." The genie.

"How weird? Can you let me know when they come back?" Gokou asked.

"Sure." Mr. Popo said.

"Uh…umm can I ask you one favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can I have something to eat before I leave?" Gokou asked sheepishly.

Out of boredom Delilah had decided to clean Gohan's house even though no one was living there since he disappeared. She told herself that one day he'll be back and when he did he better move back in a dust free house. She was done with most of the rooms yesterday and today she decided it was the turn of Gohan's private library. While standing in front of the bookshelves she put a apron over a the blue tank top and denim short she was wearing, tied a scarf over her hair put her headphone over her ears, turned on the volume on her CD player and went up on the ladder where she began dusting the books on the top shelves while singing.

"Hey!" Someone shouted behind her. Startled she let out a scream while losing her balance fell out the ladder but that someone caught before she hit the ground.

"Gokou! You scared the hell out me!" She said still shaken.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. What are you doing?" He asked her while putting her down and took off her headset and put it around her neck.

"I had nothing to do so I came up here to clean up a little bit. You are back early I didn't expect you so soon." She replied.

"Well we didn't find the dragon balls heck we didn't even find the Nameks." Gokou said.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"It seems they might have moved again, but I am not sure Dende and Piccolo are also missing. I am…worried." He told her.

"So am I, but I am so glad you are back I missed you so much." She said while standing on the tip of her toes to kiss him.

"I missed you too." He said and kissed her gently.

"Are you hungry?" She said smiling.

"You know me, but I want to eat my dessert first." He said smiling while pulling on her apron.

"Dessert? You might spoil your appetite you know." She said while getting rid of the apron.

"Not going to happen." He said while seating her on the desk and began to kiss her passionately.

"You want to do that here?" She asked breaking the kiss.

"Well ya I am about to read the greatest book ever written." Gokou said while kissing her neck after getting rid of the headphone.

"You naughty boy." She said giggling. They were in the middle of love making when the doorbell started ringing. Gokou stopped what he was doing.

"Don't stop." She complained.

"There is somebody at the door." Gokou said.

"So what?"

"I am going to see who that is. I'll be right back ok just hold on." Gokou said picked up his pants and left.

"Gokou! Awww bloodyhell I am going to kill that person!" She said irritated and began to look for her clothes.

On his way toward the main entrance Gokou put on his pants and opened the front door. It was a hold woman sitting on a crystal ball that was hovering in midair.

"Sorry for interrupting Gokou but I got some really bad news for you." The old woman said.

"Umm come in." Gokou said a little embarrassed and the woman hovering in.

"What is it Baba?" He asked her.

"I just came back from the otherworld and was surprised to meet your friends there." The medium said.

"W-what?" Gokou said.

"All your friends are dead Gokou someone murdered them." Baba said.

"Uh? What happened?" Gokou asked.

"Why don't you ask…your wife there?" Baba told him.


	16. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

If there was a flying record Vegeta beat it twice over while trying to get to the hospital where the young detective was in.

"I remember the havoc you caused when you tried to see me at the hospital." Maxine said shuddering. "I thought like everyone else for that matter that the killer I came back to finish me off."

"Well I was in a hurry I mean enough is enough! I wanted to make sure that my wife was the last person that this bitch would ever kill!" Vegeta said furious.

"It didn't work the way you wanted, didn't it? Even though I warned you not to go you ended up here!" She said annoyed.

"I am here because you were the one who gave me the false information!" Shouted Vegeta angrily and then grimace in pain from the effort.

"It was not my fault that your friend was keeping secret!" Maxine shouted back defensive.

"You are a freaking cop aren't you? You should have known thing like this!" He shouted again then with a quiet and painful voice he said "oh it doesn't matter now anyway, but that one little detail was the only reason I am not in the morgue right now."

"So tell me what happened after you came to 'visit' me that day" She asked calmly.

"I flew right to Kakorott's house as you know and almost got myself killed by her. How could we all have been so blind?" Vegeta said sadly.

I got there in record time; never in my life have I thought I needed to be somewhere so fast. I wished at that time to have Kakorott's ability of instant movement. I wonder if I got there a few minutes earlier, maybe things would have been different. When I came knocking at the door the red haired trouble maker was the one who let me in. I was kind of surprised not only by the change of appearance as she was no longer wearing her uniform but that she was still there living there and one piece. I thought that if Chichi was going around in a killing spree, she should be in top of the list, or maybe she was saving her for last.

"Where is Kakorott?" I asked her.

"Oh, you just missed him he just left with that old crone on the crystal ball" Delilah replied sounded very tired.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed ready to leave.

"Mr. Brief is there something wrong? What's going on? Can you please tell me? He really left in a hurry" She said looking at me really worried.

"What you don't know? Chichi has gone crazy and went on a killing spree!" I told her. She looked at me dumfounded, and I explained to her what has been happening.

"I can't believe this! So that's why I couldn't get hold of anyone! To think I was oblivious of the danger, I could have been killed! You're not going to leave me all alone here aren't you?" She said grabbing onto me.

I cursed at myself for not leaving as soon as I learn that Kakorott left, but then again leaving her alone like this. If she got killed that idiot might blame me instead of himself for leaving her here alone in the first place.

"Well now you mentioned it, I think it would be better if I wait here for him to come back." I said and she looked relieved and invited to dine with her while we wait.

I was impatiently waiting for the idiot to come back home glancing often at the clock on the oven while she was preparing the food.

"Do you think that Chichi is the one who kidnapped Mr. Gohan?" Delilah said while serving me food and drink.

"It is possible" I said starting eating.

"How do you think she kept him prisoner? I mean sensei is pretty strong." She said pensive.

"How should I know?" I told her and start eating while she took a chair and sat on the opposite side of the table and continued as such.

"So it is like this. After Gokou kicked her out of the house, she called sensei out and kidnapped him as he didn't agree to help her on whatever she was planning. Furious she decided to take revenge on her old friends for abandoning her and siding with her ex-husband. She followed her other son around and kidnapped him too and killed Trunks and the other kids at the party and then proceed to kill everyone else. Does that make any sense to you?" She said staring at me

"Well she's crazy! I mean after suffering Kakorott for so long and then got kick out like a dog she finally broke!" I said after finishing drinking my third glass of apple cider, and staring back at her I added "What do you mean? That she's not the one who did it, but that police woman saw her when she killed Bulma and her description of the woman fit Chichi she only got the color of the eyes wrong."

"Oh, so she's still alive" Delilah said in a whisper.

"Well yeah, she was wearing some kind of armor and …" I began to say when something round and gleaming in the grass near the front of Gohan's house caught my attention. I thought I recognized it and tried to get up to get a better look when my legs buckled under me and sat right back on my seat. I looked up at Delilah as my vision started to blur, and in my mind I can hear Maxine's description of her attacker _"She was about 5ft4 tall weighing maybe 120lbs wearing a Chinese dress with pants underneath, arm band, and shoes, socks and a sash I am not sure of the colors of her clothing because it was kind of dark, and she had her hair up in a ponytail, but what I will never forget was her eyes they seems to be glowing in the dark. These nightmarish __**green eyes**__!" _Holy shit I thought how I could I missed it, she's right in front of me!

Delilah began slowly to rise from her chair holding a kitchen knife in her right hand while staring at Vegeta with her beautiful green eyes like a serpent hypnotizing her prey.


	17. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

"So she drugged the food and the drink she gave you, and then assaulted you while you were unable to defend yourself. She was about to kill you when Mr. Son showed up, right Mr. Vegeta?" Maxine inquired, but the Saiyan's prince wasn't listening as he was remembering what happened that late afternoon; he didn't plan on telling the young detective or anyone for that matter of what transpired between him and Delilah.

One thing he hated the most was to be hopeless, and this had happened way too often in the course of his life, and it was for that reason he always struggle to get stronger, but never before was he hopeless before a foe much, much weaker than himself. However you looked at her she was a young weak female earthling, but still she had him at her total mercy.

When he had recognized the old crone crystal ball laying in the grass and began to understand what was going, he had fired a ball of energy at her before the poison totally paralyzed him, lost his balance and fell hard into the floor; his senses sufficiently impaired to miss her, but the blast was strong enough to wreck havoc in the kitchen.

Unperturbed, she sweetly smile while standing over him then crouched down to straddle him.

"Amazing! You are truly amazing Vegeta! After such a high dose of paralyzing drug you were still able to attack! I should tell you even though you can't move you can still feel pain!" she said while pinning his left on the floor using the kitchen knife while Vegeta let out a choke scream.

"See?" she told him while removing the knife. With great difficulty he was able to articulate "What have you done with Kakorott?"

"Oh? Since when do you care about anyone but yourself prince Vegeta? Shouldn't you worry about what I am going to do to 'you'?" She replied frowning. "Or is it really that you had gotten soft from living on this mud ball for so long? I wouldn't have believe it if I didn't see it with my own two eyes!"

Unable to move but couldn't do nothing but looking up at her, Vegeta could barely breathe, but used all his will power to talk, hazily thinking that if he kept her talking long enough the drug effects will lessen and he would be able to move.

"Who are you and why are you doing this?"

"Who am I? I am Delilah Son, Gokou's wife who else?" she said smiling "No need to waste your breathe, I know exactly what you are thinking; after all getting into people's mind is my forte!"

"It is really frustrating to keep losing to someone inferior to you, right Vegeta? I am sure you understand that more than anyone else." she said while stroking his face, running her hand through his hair like a lover, but the alien hated her touch even though he could barely feel it on his skin.

" After all you 'are' the one of the elite, but still you couldn't surpass that simpleton's power no matter how hard you try, he always leaving you behind biting the dust, once you think you got rid of him he comes back even stronger!" She said angrily while stabbing different body parts of Vegeta's body who gritted his teeth as no losing. the precious air in his lungs. When suddenly stopped, kissed his lips and continued to talk in a quiet voice. None of the stabs wounds were fatale in themselves, but enough blood lost could kill him. He didn't think she intended to bleed him to death, but who knows.

"All my plans against him always fail, he always wins and I am always left in ruin! You Saiyans are like cockroaches there is no getting rid of you all! Even in death my hatred can't subside against him, but this time I win. He will suffer like he has never before as I took everything from him like he did me!"

"You...should...be...dead...you crazy bitch!" was Vegeta barely able to interject.

"I should have been, but too bad for you I am not. I am curious Vegeta weren't you just like me? Obsessed? You wanted so bad to surpass him didn't you? Where that entire obsession went? Is that burning passion to be the number one died in you without a trace? Or, did it turn into something else?" She asked him with a penetrating gaze. "You can't guard your mind against me in the state you are in now, and I already know how low you have fallen; maybe I shouldn't judge as I also had fallen. There was no way I could win against him with strength alone; I did try multiple times and lost miserably."

After a few minutes of silence she looked at her slender arms and said "being the way I am now opened a brand new perspective for me. After all there is more than one way to skin a cat"

"I was so terrified coming here, being surrounded by the enemy in all side, thinking about what might happened to me if you guys learned my real identity. I was just scaring myself. Of course, who would ever suspect an innocent girl like me and there is no way Gokou would ever hurt me even if he knew. Instead I was welcomed among you and I got to learn everything I need to know for my little plan. Not everything went the way I planned it but the result couldn't have been perfect or so perfect!"

Vegeta could no longer speak as he was laboring to keep his lungs working focusing all his might with the sole purpose to keep breathing, and this was getting harder and harder to do. If he didn't do something quick he'll asphyxiate , but he was still paralyzed and the drugs she fed him seems more potent than ever.

"Seems like I miscalculate the dosage" She said while looking at Vegeta. You are turning blue you know. Oh well it is time to end it anyway.

Delilah picked up her knife holding it with both hands, raise it high over her head, then plunged it toward Vegeta's heart; while the prince thought that from all the stupid way he could have died this got to be the worse as he stopped breathing.


	18. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER**** 17**

It was Vegeta's fast approaching ki that brought Goku slowly back from unconsciousness as his mind was telling him there were great danger. Danger? He thought puzzled, his mind all foggy. Why would Vegeta's ki bring dread to his heart. He was no longer an enemy, rival no longer.

So why?

Goku tried to get up but couldn't move a muscle. What? What's going on? He thought while he slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and tried to focus his thoughts. Was he still having a nightmare? Is it was they call sleep paralysis.

Where was he?

Why couldn't he move?

His mind was flooded with questions all jumbled up; then among all of them one surface clearly and eclipse all others.

_"Why don't you ask…your wife there?" _

When he remembered these words, he felt like his whole being was falling into a black-hole, pulling him back into the past. No, into that nightmarish dream. He got to be a dream. There is no way it could be anything else but a dream. Delilah! I could she?!

But...

How could she not? After all wasn't she his first enemy?

He couldn't help but remember the first time, he met her, the first time his kissed her, the first time he made love to her. Doesn't she love him?

It was all a lie, nothing less than a lie. She deceived me, deceived all of us. Goku thought as he starting to remember it all. _I need to move! Please body move! If I do not stop her, she's going to kill him like she killed the others!_

"Why don't you ask…your wife there?" asked the old Baba while looking behind Goku. This one turned around and saw Delilah working toward them.

"What are you two talking about? What happened?" She asked with a scared worried look on her face.

"All your friends are dead Gokou someone murdered them; no, not someone she murdered them!" Baba exclaimed while pointed at the young woman.

"What are you talking about ? Have you gone senile?!" asked Delilah surprised.

"Stop playing the innocent! It is over you've been found out you young fool!" Baba told her

"I have no idea what you are babbling about old woman!" Delilah interjected.

"Oh? I just came from the other world child where I've met all your victims!" The old fortune teller informed her.

"Damn you old hag! You are going to pay for this!" Delilah said furiously dropping all facade.

"What's going on?" asked Gokou confused looking back in forth between the two woman.

"Why don't you read her mind Gokou you'll understand?" advised the old woman.

At these words Delilah fury quickly vanished and look at Goku while slowly backing away.

"What is it? What's wrong with you two? Why would Delilah killed my friends?" Asked Goku more and more confused.

"Why don't you asked her?"

"You didn't kill my friends; right Delilah?" Gokou said smiling kindly to her, but then her frightened face alarmed him.

"Stay away from me! Gokou don't do it please!" she supplicate him still backing away, then turned to run away but Goku moved swiftly and she collided with him enveloped her in his arms and lean his forehead against hers as to read her mind, and was shocked to be hit by a powerful psychic wave from Delilah that left him stunned long enough to be injected with her special concoction. Gokou cried out lost his balance and dropped on top of the old woman and got pinned under him while her crystal ball rolled away outside in the grass.

The drug worked swiftly and Goku found himself unable to move and the old fortune teller struggled to free herself under the heavy Gokou.

"You should have mind your own business old crone. I'll make it sure that you won't be able to come back to the land of living ever again!" Delilah said while dragging her out under Goku.

The last thing the Saiyan heard before falling into the deep well of unconsciousness was the old woman's screams of agony.

Ah yes, Delilah; the second woman he fell in love with did this. He sure knows how to pick them thought Goku with a sigh. As his senses are slowly coming back; he really wished that his sense of smell wasn't so keen. Oh yes, it could smell it very well. He didn't need to look to know what happened to Baba as he can smell her eviscerated from body miles away.

He had taken a good look inside her heart and what he saw left him cold and unfeeling. No, it wasn't the effect of the drug she injected him with. He felt corrupted just looking into her soul. Goku closed his eyes and tried to gather enough energy to move. Vegeta had arrived, and by the feel of it had no idea what he was in for. He had to act quickly, but all he could do at the moment was to crawl. So that's what he did. He crawled from Gohan house to his own while praying that he would be on time. He was too late to save the others but at least he hoped he could save Vegeta. As his strength was coming slowly back to his muscles Vegeta's life was slipping away.

Hold on old buddy, I am on my way!

Yeah right, I feel so freaking weak that Delilah is strong enough to kill us both. If Vegeta got the same treatment as I did, what's killing him is shame. Goku said while laughing weakly. After all he threw at me this is one freaking underhanded way for revenge. Effective though. Goku said under his breath while trying to get slowly on his feet.

I won't let you win this time. I'll stop you like I always do! He said determined.

Goku threw himself into the whole in the wall by the blast made by Vegeta just in time to catch Delilah's arms before stabbing she could stab the prince's heart.

"Enough!" he said as he yanked her off him and pushed her hard enough to send her sprawling . "Vegeta are you alright!" asked Goku kneeling near the older saiyan who was no longer breathing .

Damn you! You are not going to die on me like this you are the only one that is left! He said while trying to give him cpr.

Come one breathe!

"It's useless, he's dead like just the rest of them. You didn't made it in time this time. You weren't able to save none of them." Delilah said smiling while looking at Goku's back who didn't pay her no mind.

" It is too bad I mess up on the dosage he died too fast; I wanted to torture him like I did the others. You _'saw'_ how in much pain they died. Not interested uh? It is too bad the drug in your system is wearing off. I so wanted to drive to Capsule Corp. and finish the little ones."

"You think that I would let you hurt anymore people." Goku said without even looking at her still trying to revive Vegeta.

"Oh, how are you planning to stop me? Handed me over to the authorities there is no proof that I committed those crimes. The only way to defeat me...is to kill me."

Goku stopped his cpr on the prince and turned around and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Can you bring yourself to kill a defenseless weak young woman? All your strength aren't back yet but you are still strong enough to overpower me. You know who I am, what I did, and what I am capable of doing. Are going to let me go like you usually do?" she asked him.

It is at this moment that Vegeta inhaled deeply and then start coughing.

"Vegeta! Thank Kami you are still alive!" Goku said relieved.

Angry Delilah picked up her knife on the ground and run toward both Saiyan intending on finishing off Vegeta.

Goku stopped her right in her track by shooting a small ki blast that pierced through her heart and catapulted her on the opposite wall , where she slowly slide back on the ground with a shocked looked on her face.

Goku walked toward her and looked down at her, fists and teeth clenched while trying to hold the tears that wouldn't stop coming.

Delilah died with a triumphantly smile.


End file.
